


Yesterday Once More

by KindListener



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Day of Kinktober:18Prompt:Multiple PartnersStatus:Unfinished.Pairing(s):Raiden x Reader x Dark!RaidenWarnings:None.Summary:
Relationships: Dark Raiden/Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Yesterday Once More

Blood sprays across the cobbles of the Shaolin Monastery courtyard and you instinctively take a step back. The night air is cold but it still crackles with electricity.  
"I said, give him to me." The 'Dark' Raiden stalks toward your Raiden, standing before you to protect you.  
"No. You can't have him." He yells back, summoning his staff into his hands and holding up a defensive position.  
"Then I will pass through you to obtain him." Dark Raiden raises his hands, lightning crackling between his fingers.  
"Stop! Please! I'll... I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt him." You step in front of your Raiden, helping him up from his kneeling position.  
"Ah. Dearest, forever the martyr, I see." He steps forward, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to the inside of your wrist. Dark Raiden's eyes glow a bright red, his lips curling into a small smile. There's a strange familiarity in his eyes and it isn't just the fact that he's Raiden. A Raiden. Not THE Raiden, not yours.  
"Let me handle--" You turn and cup your Raiden's cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Don't. It's--"  
"On second thoughts, maybe we could arrange a deal." The maple leaves crunch under Dark Raiden's boots as his hands grasp your shoulders, warm and heavy.  
"A deal? What kind of deal? We don't want any dealings with Shinnok's dark purpose." Your Raiden interjects and you turn to face Dark Raiden and hold your Raiden's hand.  
"On the contrary, this is very much a sacrifice on my part." Dark Raiden holds out his hand for you and you hesitantly reach out, taking his hand and he pulls you in to kiss you. His kisses are electrifying and his hands stroke down your forearms, his tongue dancing over your bottom lip, goading you to open your mouth for him.  
"If we intend to take your deal, may we discuss it on the way to a place more private?"

The journey into tbe Jinsei Chamber is long and shocking. Dark Raiden tells of his timeline, how you aren't exactly IN his timeline anymore. How you were killed in the fight to defeat Shinnok and how he mourned in the years after. In the light of the Jinsei, he looks so much more...like Raiden.  
"So now you understand why I came. I wanted to warn you and to bring you back to my timeline." He explains and your face softens, your fingers tightening around your Raiden's hand. "I missed you terribly and eternity is a long time without the love of my life." Your Raiden's hand is placed on your shoulder, his eyes wide with the fear that he may lose you. "Worry not, I shall not take him. But I will take a souvenir, if I may?"

The Dark Raiden strokes his fingertips across your cheek, his rose-coloured eyes drinking in the sight of you.  
"You are just as beautiful as I remember, dearest." He breathes, leaning in to kiss you again. You feel your Raiden's hands stroking up and down your hips as he holds you from behind, his hands ready to defend at any moment. "You forget, he was my lover too." Dark Raiden states and your Raiden presses his lips to the nape of your neck while Dark Raiden cards his strong fingers through your hair. He kisses your lips, hard and warm and fast, hands gripping you tight as if you could slip right through his fingers. Your Raiden's fingers trace the lines of muscle through your robes, studying the curve of your shoulder blades and softly tugging your robes over your shoulders to place a kiss to the top of your spine. You breathe out a sigh as Dark Raiden's lips descend on the newly exposed flesh. Fervently, his lips kiss and suck along your neck and collarbone, humming at the sweet taste of your skin.  
"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Your Raiden whispers against your ear and you nod wordlessly, turning your head so he can kiss you as you hold Dark Raiden's head against your chest. You melt into the touches of the two gods, feeling their lips and hands wandering about your body.

Outlined in blue light, your three figures move in a trance-like state, each playing their part, each having a need. Your robes are parted further before they're dropped and you're naked to the eyes of your identical lovers. Dark Raiden presses his lips to yours again, his kisses turning hungry and possessive. He gently runs his teeth over your lip, kneading the flesh there, as his hands roam the vast, empty canvas of your body. Your Raiden peppers kisses along the back of your neck, his rough fingers drawing up your abdomen, so close to where you want his hands. You grasp his wrists and tug his hands further down, between you and the Dark Raiden, his fingers gently trailing up and down your erection, making you mewl and whine.  
"The noises you make are music to my ears, dearest. I must urge you to make more." His red eyes gaze into you as you have to lean up to kiss him. Your Raiden's hands slide down the elegant curve of your spine, stopping at your tail bone as he slowly parts his robes, pressing the warmth of his body against your back. You keen into it, his hands moving to trace the line of your hip bones. Meanwhile, Dark Raiden has his mouth over your nipple, teeth biting down on the skin, making you gasp and grab the back of his hood.  
"Please, Elder Gods, protect me..." You sigh as Dark Raiden's hands descend lower, his fingertips stroke the inside of your thighs, making you shudder and bite your lip. He mouths his way down your abdomen and then he's on you, kissing and sucking like a man possessed. "Raiden!" Your Raiden gently pushes his fingers into your mouth and you slick them with saliva. His fingertips, pressed against your tongue, feel heavy, playing with your tongue, trapping it between his fingers and letting it slide between them. Dark Raiden proceeds to keep his mouth on your cock, moaning as he takes the entire thing into his mouth. You jolt, drawing your fingers against his leather hood. He reaches back to remove it, his mane of silvery hair bursting from it and framing his face perfectly. You already feel fit to bursting with his mouth on you but your Raiden removes his fingers from between your lips and reaches behind you, sliding in one and then two digits. A helpless moan breaks from your throat as you realise you can't escape.

He looks over your shoulder to your Raiden.  
"Please, indulge me." He states and you draw your brows in confusion.


End file.
